


隧

by lengduyou



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottom Kuchiki Byakuya, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengduyou/pseuds/lengduyou
Summary: 白哉看见年少时的海燕站在隧道的尽头处，浸润的在尸魂界浅淡的光线里，轮廓起了细小温柔的毛边，带着漫漶的笑容，山遥水远的看过来，暗红色衣服上志波家的涡潮刺绣清晰可见。
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Shiba Kaien
Kudos: 4





	隧

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面的话：
> 
> 本文献给我爱的他们。  
> PS.11年前的旧文。

1.

这应该是发生在很多年后的故事，也许是十年，或是更长，但又不会太久远，那个时候空座町还是叫空座町，尸魂界还叫尸魂界，只是多了些林立的高楼和日益拓宽的公路，来来去去换了些许面孔，两界的天空依然澄澈明净，一如水洗。

2.

白哉从黑崎家的婚礼上溜出来时天色已经不早了，但距离休假结束还有段时间，白哉还不想回尸魂界，傍晚有归家的熙攘人群自他的身边川流而过，又迅速消逝于纵横交错分明的居民区内。

白哉缓步前行，没有目的，只是一直走着，当夕阳无声的沉进天边的地平线时，他抬头看见明亮橙红色的晚霞像是燃烧起来一般在广袤浅色的天壁上燎原成炫目的色彩，把四下目及所处都染成了金红色。白哉本能的抬手轻轻挡在眉骨上，眯起眼睛看不清前面的路，他想，自己可能是真的喝醉了。

他记不得自己几时还这样醉过，想了想大抵应该是海燕还在世的时候，但当时一定醉的比现在厉害，因为他一直都不知道从流魂街的酒屋到回朽木家的路该怎么样走。

说起海燕，白哉早忘了初见他的日子，更何况他根本就没想着要记。其实这件事都不用去记就知道的，与海燕的相遇也无非应该是在某次贵族们贺年的聚会上。

当时尚且年幼的白哉被爷爷一路领着，以一种平和而稳重的步伐走过寂静的回廊，跟在两旁的侍女们长长的玄色礼服下摆拖在光滑暖黄的地板上，发出细微的簌簌声。然后在干冷的空气中，在自己呵出的柔软白色雾气中，白哉侧头越过爷爷的身影看见一个大男孩就这样突兀的立在中庭满是烟火的空地上。整个人都融进了澹薄的暮色里，但眉目疏朗清晰可见，手里还捏着一小截点燃的香，冲白哉笑的一口白牙。白哉一直维持扭头的姿势注视着他，直到队伍停下脚步，爷爷的手覆上自己的头顶白哉才如梦初醒般睁大了眼睛，他垂下视线，看见不知何时已来到自己面前的男孩低头向自己伸出的手上带着点点的泥土，爷爷低沉的声音从一旁传来。

“海燕，这是白哉，来，白哉，快叫海燕哥哥。”

白哉想不起当时海燕的表情，也许他是在笑的，又或是装模作样的一脸严肃，时间太过干涩而冗长，现实被泡在记忆的福尔马林里，漫漶了线条，再无从辨认，只有那天海燕穿着的暗红色外衣上的若隐若现的志波家涡潮纹刺绣，却如同烙印在自己的神经中枢上一样清晰。所以每当白哉再回忆起海燕时，最先想到的便是那些模糊而不确定诡异纹络，年代久远，满目黄昏。

3.

海燕坐在朽木家曲折悠长的回廊上，院子樱树上的蝉叫得很响，旁边碗里消暑用的冰块已经化成了一滩可怜巴巴的水，有片种在走廊傍边的灌木丛上的叶子轻轻落下来，掉进碗里去，触动了水面，波纹一圈圈荡开，海燕手一抖，一撮硫磺洒在了光滑的木地板上，他放下手中做到一半的烟花，抬头撇了一眼在中庭练习鬼道的白哉。

在白哉可以无视咏唱直接使出鬼道的很多年以后，海燕一直记得当年还未入学的白哉，于自家的庭院中，以一种抑扬顿挫的语调，富有节奏的念出咏唱的声音，质地坚硬而无机，带着攫取心魄般的蛊惑力，宛如某种莫名哀婉的和歌。

海燕把硫磺用手扫到地上，想，这小鬼只有在学习时才显得最鲜活。

白哉有时停下来去翻看下一个招式，海燕就远远的唤他，“小朋友，过来，过来这边。”然后海燕就看见白哉那寒凉阒黑的一双眼睛瞪了过来。

“我下个月就该入学了，没时间和你玩耍！”

其实海燕叫白哉也没什么事，就是叫着好玩，明明只是随口逗逗他，但这小鬼一本正经反抗的样子实在是惹人想要欺负他，海燕看在眼里唏嘘不已在心里，小朋友啊，小朋友，你可不可以不要这么可爱，难怪人家夜一总是来找你的茬儿，这就是你的不对了。海燕笑笑没脾气，站起身，说，“那我带你去一个地方？”

“不去。”白哉远远的走过来，抬起胳膊随意的擦擦脸，海燕看见有汗水顺着白哉削尖的下巴，途经脖颈和锁骨一路滑进敞开的和服衣襟里，留下一路泛光的汗渍。

“啊？你都不知道去哪呢，就说不去？恩？”海燕的手微微用力按上白哉的头顶，手掌压到了白哉梳起来的发辫，他弯腰凑过去，一脸标准的地痞流氓相。

“……去，去哪啊？”白哉对海燕这种神情最没辙了，连连退后了几步，在安全范围停下又瞪他，“有病！”白哉把被海燕弄散的辫子解开，长到肩胛骨的头发流泻而下。

“秘密~”海燕直起腰，皱着眉头坏笑的看不见眼睛。

“…………”

这回海燕干脆直不起腰的躺倒在走廊上，肚子和左膝盖窝疼的厉害，不过肚子痛是在看到白哉的表情后因狂笑而微微抽搐，膝盖窝疼则是被白哉踢得，非常干净利落的一脚，毫不留情。

海燕想，这小子以后一定是个优秀的死神。

海燕曾不止一次的跟白哉说起过现世，其实海燕除了屈指可数的几次实训外就再没多去过一次，但是他总是喜欢津津乐道的说给白哉听。白哉也从来没有嫌烦，那时年幼的白哉对未知的一切挑战都充满了好奇和憧憬，海燕是知道的。

“小朋友，你知道什么时候这里和现世最像么？”海燕把手背到脑后，缓缓躺倒在河堤上早已长疯了的草丛中，长而略粗的叶子刮在脸上有种说不出的质感，绛紫色的天空中云层翻卷，融铁炉色的橙红流光悄然游弋。

累的几近虚脱的白哉摸索着靠过来，海燕听见身边草莽倾折的窸窣声，他侧头却看不见白哉的身影。

“这里比你家的练习场还宽敞吧，以后你再练习鬼道和白打就来这里吧，特别是白打，这儿的草和土层厚，摔着不疼。”

“恩。”白哉的声音带着汗水和河水氤氲的湿气从密不透风的草丛屏障的另一边传来，还夹杂着细小的颤音，海燕想那一定是因为白哉气还没有喘匀的缘故。

“你想去现世么？”海燕继续刚才的话题，他腾出一只手看也不看的去拉白哉，结果碰到了白哉的下巴，湿漉漉的一片，滑腻而冰凉，“喂，你小子也太卖力了吧，过来我这边，别到时感冒了。”

“……干嘛？”白哉不客气的拍掉海燕不老实的手，但是很听话的向海燕那边靠了靠，白哉拨开碍事的草丛，坐到了海燕的身边。

“我又不是故意的。”海燕看见成串的汗珠顺着白哉的发梢，鼻尖和下巴，大滴大滴的往下砸，摸了摸身上，干脆把垫在身下外衣拽出来扔给白哉，“拿这个擦擦汗，然后披上。”

白哉接过来就不客气的擦干净了脸，然后搭在脖子，一直低着头却没有披上。

“别低头，快看天空。尸魂界在傍晚时候的景色最像现世。”海燕去拉白哉的时候没有注意力道，几乎没有感觉到得阻力的就把白哉拽倒在地，身边沉闷的一声，应该是摔得不轻。

“啊，对不起！对不起！小朋友！你没……”海燕跳起来翻到白哉身上去看他，但是话说到这里就断了。

傍晚时分的落日余晖烧的艳烂如同流火，霞光是融化的灼铁，白哉躺倒在地上，看见海燕的整个人都融进了炫目的光明里。轮廓若隐若现，他背后铺天盖地的金红流溢，白哉没有说话，他觉得有些睁不开眼，白哉蹙着眉用手挡住眼睛说，“好红啊。”

海燕这才反应过来，重新坐好，不过他翻下去后直到两人一起回家，海燕都难得没有说一句话。后来等白哉第一次在现世看见夕阳的时候，他都会不由自主的想起海燕隐没在光芒中的模糊身影。

4.

光线渐渐暗下去，整个小镇像一幅潮湿的水彩画，带着氤氲的气味，漫漶的线条，色彩交织在一起，城市里交错纵横的电缆把天空切割的支离破碎，绝缘胶皮带着细小的毛边，像沿着纸张的纹络殷开的墨水笔的边缘。

白哉想起那天自己越过海燕的身影，看见尸魂界最美丽的夕阳。

他觉得其实还是尸魂界的傍晚比较漂亮。

5.

白哉入学的那天晚上，海燕翻墙进来找他，当时白哉已经要睡下了，海燕跨着大步穿过院子，径直来到白哉的卧室，白哉看着一直冲自己笑的没心没肺的海燕，额头上浮出数道青筋的痕迹但忍着没有说话，隔着拉门也能听见厅堂里人们说话的声音，白哉不想惊动其他人。

海燕在黑暗中对白哉说话，嗓子压得很低，听起来不像是他。

“走，小朋友，我带你去个好地方。”

白哉觉得自己浑身上下的汗毛都立了起来，他可以清晰的看见海燕的脸，但是海燕的声音却模糊不清，像风从远处带来的种子，白哉想，海燕是唯一一个让自己可以再黑暗中也能看清的人。

白哉穿好浴衣的时候才想起外罩被佣人拿去换洗还没有送过来，院子里海燕已经爬上了墙头，白哉没有犹豫，关好门就跟了出去。

夜晚天气温凉，干爽的夜风轻轻掠过路边的离离芳草，古道逶迤延展，海燕一直在前面领路，他们没有打灯，草莽中铃虫此起彼伏的发出低吟浅唱。海燕一句接着一句的说话，白哉低着头跟着后面小心不被绊倒，只是“嗯，嗯”的应着。

海燕原本还想，这小鬼怎么今天怎么听话，说一起出来就真的一起出来了？看见白哉一直这么跟着，他也就没有问。干脆将开学后要注意的事项磕磕巴巴，断断续续的说给白哉听，本来海燕这人是很爽快的，那些条条框框他才记不得，但是如果是讲给白哉听就不一样了，海燕努力的回忆着，遇到实在想不起来的地方他就干脆啰嗦的说些对白哉的叮嘱。

“小朋友，你以后不要总是太逞强了,你这样让人很担心。”海燕一边说，一边往前走，忽然意识到身后没了声音，他想，坏了，一定又是自己说多了话，本能的回头去道歉，结果正对上白哉凝神倾听的脸。

白哉皮肤白皙眼睛阒黑这件事海燕自从第一眼见到他起就知道了，但此时他是头一次发现，在黑暗中，白哉那双黑到极致的眼睛就这样安静的嵌在玉色的脸上，黑白分明，深邃处又发亮，海燕不知道那是不是月亮的反光，他想为什么白哉的眼睛总是那么的亮，就跟那次傍晚时一样，他的眼睛也许就是一道深渊，是不是能把所有发亮的东西都统统吸进去，还连带着自己的声音，就像通往另一个世界的隧道，这想法让海燕一时噎的发不出声音来。他看着这个比自己小了将近8岁的孩子，定定的站在自己面前，仿佛像一株在黑暗中发出萤光的植物，生动而茫然。

“海燕……”植物抖了抖纤细的茎叶，违背常理的冲海燕仰起了待开的花苞。

“……叫海燕哥哥……”海燕神情悲壮，咬牙切齿的绝望挣扎道。

“海燕……”白哉白了他一眼，皱皱眉，“以后上了学，我就不能总陪你瞎跑了。”

海燕愣了一下，他没想到白哉会说这话，他有些跟不上白哉的思维“……啊？”

“以后我将要成为朽木家的下任当家。”白哉转开视线，但是神情严肃，“我就不能再陪你玩了。”

海燕神经质的碰碰自己的脸，在确认自己的表情后，飞快的想要赶在自己笑出来前把话说完，“我记得应该是从你出生那一刻起，你就将会成为朽木家的下任当家。”

“这不一样！”白哉显得有些烦躁，他抬高了语调，“我上学了，我告诉过自己，上了学就不能再玩耍了。”

“那夜一要是来找你玩，你怎么办？”海燕想了想，这还真是白哉的风格，但是想着想着就跑到别处去了，他转身重新开始走路，“你敢不理她试试？啊，不对，你能做到不理她试试？”

“谁要跟那只妖猫玩！”白哉嚷了一句，跟了上来。

“哦，你们感情已经好到相互取外号了么？太好了，说实话我还担心你两合不来的，没想到人家夜一还真大方啊。”海燕一听觉得挺高兴。

“你，你怎么听不出好赖话！？”

“哎哟！别踹我！我听的出来~所以才说你们感情好的啊，”海燕弯腰揉揉被白哉踹的生疼的脚踝，他想这小鬼越来越狠了，“我知道了，我知道了，你以后不能再陪我玩了是吧？”但是为什么我总觉得一直以来都是我在陪你玩才对。这话海燕没敢说出口，也只是不甘心的想想。

“恩，”白哉又安静下来，老老实实的跟在海燕的身后。

“所以你今晚才出来的这么痛快，因为这是最后一次？”海燕终于想回来了。

“…………恩。”

海燕扭头去看白哉，这小孩儿正扭着头盯着路边的草丛死看，又倔又别扭。海燕说，“草有什么好看的，看着点路，别摔着。”顿了顿，海燕还是觉得不说憋得慌，就干脆说了出来，“可是，今晚应该也算是你上学了吧，怎么还是出来了？”

白哉瞪了海燕一样，不说话，海燕也不催，两人闷头走了一会，慢慢的，土路不知何时换成了青石板路，草丛渐渐隐去，路面似乎是一下子就宽广起来，人家的房屋像是蘑菇似得一个个拔地而起，三三两两的聚在一起，这两户，那三户的，白哉边走边看，他从来没出过静灵廷，那里的房屋永远整洁而有条理，水泥砖砌的地面干燥而粗糙。

海燕忽然说，“到了，快点吧。”然后就加快了步伐，白哉略微小跑的跟着。

海燕在一间简陋房屋前站定，指了指，说，就是这。

白哉没有说话，瞥了一眼海燕，顿了顿，寒了声音，“这里是流魂街吧，……你说的好地方就是这里？”

“可不是，这是戌吊最好的酒馆了，关门也晚。”海燕低头冲白哉笑笑。

“…………你怎么会知道这种地方？”白哉瞪了回去，早知道就不出来。

“这离我家近啊，老板人很好。”

海燕的话让白哉一愣，完全是他没想过的。海燕家在哪？他为什么总是能动不动就出现在自己的面前？他以前是怎么生活得？白哉抬头看着海燕，说不出话来。

“你都不知道我住哪吧？你就知道我是贵族，有个妹妹和弟弟，这些还是你家老爷子第一次见面时跟你说的，小朋友就从来没想着问问我，真无情，”海燕摸摸白哉的头，皱着眉头笑的特别无赖，“你要是感到抱歉这次就你请我吧。”

“现在知道了也不晚，”白哉打掉他的手，“别老摸我的头……你应该没到喝酒的年龄。”

“谁说到酒馆一定就要喝酒，”海燕搂过白哉的肩膀，把他往进带，“快点进来，吃完东西就回去了。”

白哉在被拉进去前又扭头看了一眼门联儿，但是发现除了店门多出一个用化石笔写着“酒馆”字样的黑木板，就再没有其他的标志了，白哉想，要是牌子一收，下次自己再来说什么也不会认得了，到时海燕肯定还得啰嗦的说一堆。海燕掀开挡到自己额头的蓝底碎花的帘子，把白哉推进来。

酒馆里是空的，没有一个客人。酒馆特有的淡淡酒味，烟草味，混着拌凉菜用的陈醋味弥漫了一屋子，小小的，暖暖的空气块儿碰触着白哉的皮肤，酒馆的地面刚刚潲过水，湿润的尘土味。海燕带着白哉在靠窗子的地方坐下，白哉看见被磨成铅灰色的墙面发着锃亮的光，他忽然很想伸手去摸摸看，那里是不是会像磨刀石一样冰凉。

老板是个看起来贼眉鼠眼的中年大叔，两人刚坐下就蹭过来，“海燕，今儿怎么这么晚？我们这都快打烊了。这位是？”他低头瞟着白哉穿在身上的浴衣的考究布料，搓手打招呼的样子让白哉很想把他当训练场里的把子打了。

“这是白哉，今天他请客。”海燕很快的接上，“还是和平时一样。”

“我不吃，”白哉淡淡开口了，“爷爷说了，过了吃饭的时间就不能再吃了。还有……”白哉顿了顿，“我没带钱。”看着海燕僵硬的表情，白哉很是无辜的说道，“我穿的是浴衣，怎么能带钱，不过，明天让管家送过来可以么？”他又转头看向站在一旁的老板。

“不吃怎么行？那不就白来了么？那你喝点什么吧，走了半天你不渴？”海燕有点急。

“……恩。”白哉点点头。对面的海燕侧头跟老板吩咐了些什么，随后转过头看着白哉。

“你还没有回答我的问题呢，”海燕皱着眉，酒店昏暗的灯在他们头顶不被察觉的闪闪烁烁，白哉注意到海燕眉目轮廓清晰且深，他略微嫌长的下睫毛就这样阖进眉骨的阴影中，眼睛就像背阴处的澹薄湖泊，带着粼粼的水光，那是白哉很少见到的平和，即使这样，依旧目光如炬，“你怎么和我一起出来了？不怕到时管家说你？”

“……”白哉别过头，不理海燕，海燕一直看着他笑的表情微妙，白哉这才不情不愿的开口，“这是最后一次，在我这次打破规定之后，下次发生什么事情，我都绝不会再打破了。”白哉并不知道当自己直视前方时，脸部的线条会变得极其坚硬，他那纯正得令万物皆褪去颜色的面孔混合进无机物的冰凉。

海燕一只手托着下巴，露出像是吃到酸东西时的表情，“小朋友，其实我早就想问你了，把自己逼到无路可退是你的爱好么？你约束要求自己没有什么坏处，只是……”海燕动了动，他的双眼像是浮出水面的岛屿展露在白哉的眼前，“只是……以后我还怎么来找你？”

白哉想，海燕，你绝对不是想说这句话，你想说什么就说啊，我让你很为难么？但白哉只是又别过头，开口，却不看着海燕。

“……如果是练习，就不算，但是像是那个妖猫就不行了。”说这话时，海燕能听出非常浓厚的赌气的味道。他努力不让自己笑出来，想，其实我觉得夜一跟你的“玩耍”倒更像是真正的训练，虽然目前只能说那更像是单方面的蹂躏，而且这种状况貌似还得再持续一段时间。不过即使你说你不理会她，到时夜一真来找你，你一定立马倒了毛似得跟她“玩耍”起来，拉都拉不住。想到这里，海燕不禁好一阵的远目。

海燕张张嘴不知该说什么，正巧老板端了盘子过来，放在桌子上，瓷白酒瓶的边缘有温暖的光泽，海燕拿过来倒了两杯，用指尖拨给白哉一杯，白哉端起来闻了闻，可能是店里混杂的气息，白哉没有闻出来，干脆用舌尖沾了沾，没有什么味道，和水一样，白哉就放心的喝了下去，海燕在一旁跟老板打哈哈，没有注意，等回头发现时，已经晚了。看来白哉是渴了，他像喝水一样用牙齿轻轻咬着杯沿儿，一小口一小口的咽下去，然后又喝了第二杯和第三杯。再白哉准备喝第四杯的时候，海燕按住了他的手，颤声说，“小朋友！不能再喝了，这是‘真露’啊！”

什么？白哉想开口说话，却发现自己的舌头不听话的打卷，他瞪着海燕的手掌将自己双手连带手腕处，一起包裹其中，他想，为什么感觉不到海燕的体温呢，自己的指尖有轻微的麻痹感，最后，白哉抬头看了海燕一眼，意识就断在这了。

看着趴在桌子上的白哉，海燕出了一身的冷汗，刚刚跟老板点“真露”的时候他怎么也没有想到会变成现在的情况。“真露”确实后劲稍大的酒，但是也不至于能醉成这样吧，海燕想，他怎么会知道白哉喝酒不上脸，越喝越白，说倒就倒，这下自己可闯祸了。不过这些正经八百的烦恼没有困扰海燕多久，他就想到别的地方去了，他侧头看着白哉的睡脸，想，这小子还是睡着的时候可爱啊。

尸魂界昼夜的温差很大，氤氲的水汽漫上来，不被察觉的浸润了衣衫，海燕觉得自己的下摆已经完全湿透了，似有似无的沉重感，不过这和枕在自己肩膀上的份量比起来就算不了什么了，寒冷沿着脊背蜿蜒而上，海燕的手臂外侧很冷，现在已经开始麻木了，他不知道这到底是冻得还是累的，唯一的安慰就是自己心口很暖和，不，应该是有点暖和的过头了，白哉整个人都裹在海燕的外罩里，被海燕抱着，就露出个乌黑的脑袋，垂下的两条长腿不时会碰到海燕膝盖，让海燕走起路来略显吃力。寒意侵入鼻腔，刺激的海燕想打喷嚏，但他只是颤了颤，忍住了，海燕怕惊醒睡着的白哉。

当时白哉年纪小并不重，海燕想，为什么偏偏这小鬼的头沉得跟秤砣似得，估计那点重量都是脑袋的，这么半天来只觉得自己的肩膀都要被白哉给压裂了，海燕一心想早点回去，但又走不快，只能慢慢的移动，白哉轻浅绵长的呼吸就在他耳边回响，吹来淡淡的酒味。海燕在心底绝望的叹息着，等下回去禁足是免不了的，只求朽木大当家别扒了自己的皮。

第二天，宿醉醒来的白哉觉得头痛欲裂的莫名其妙，管家面无表情的送他去学校，路上自始至终一语未发，直到车停在了校门口才森然开口，“少爷，到了灵术学院请慎重择友。”这句话的潜台词就是少爷你已经非常不幸的认识了那个会害你宿醉的志波家小子，那么就请不要再找来第二个会带坏你的人，当时，白哉头疼得就连看车门都是重影的，管家的话他根本就没听见。管家看白哉垂首不语，以为自己的话少爷是听进去了，心中甚是安慰，不过后来在看到海燕禁足结束后照样有事没事的往朽木家跑，才明白，自家少爷根本就没有听。

不过这些都是后话了。

6.

当归家的人群渐渐稀少，白哉重新迈开步伐，他沿着脚下的柏油马路，慢慢的走着，没有想去的地方，只是一直走着，似曾相识却全然陌生的景色在眼前像画卷一样缓缓展开。

道路两旁的槐树开着成串的雪白花朵像散发着浓郁木香的水晶流苏，柔软的垂下，有风吹过，花瓣姿态摇曳的纷纷落下，洒下一片碎屑，落在铅灰色的柏油路面和泛着冰冷光泽的电车轨道上，路面上有人家潲在门前的积水。白哉绕过水洼，抬头看见鳞次栉比的房屋之间夹着一户不大的商店，深蓝色的两块门帘懒洋洋的坠着，一动不动，上面分别印着“浦原商店”的字样，白哉侧头，庭院里荒草丛生，一棵樱树长的七扭八歪，吊儿郎当的模样像极了这家店的奸商老板。

白哉在门前站定，他知道店长还没有回来，离开时他看见夜一正跟被人群挡住的谁说着什么，夜一笑的罕见的……嗯……“贤淑”，那么那个人必定就是浦原。

白哉被自己的想法吓的不动神色的一挑眉，看着眼前这个无人的小店，想要进去把这捣毁的念头有点不受控制，白哉知道自己讨厌浦原，每次想起或是听人提起他时，白哉都要这么想一次，没有原因，就是自见浦原第一眼起就觉得他很讨嫌，即使自己从来都不清楚浦原到底长的怎样，努力去想，也只是个吊儿郎当的模糊人影，一直在夜一和海燕身边到处晃荡着，把他们两个人都带去自己无从知晓的某个地方。

白哉第一次也是唯一一次见到浦原，是他在真央灵术学院上三年级的时候。

那天现世一直在下雨，白哉从实训课回来的时候，雨水已经把他身上的血液冲刷的干干净净了，衣服皱巴巴的裹着白哉清峋的身体，但是虚血的恶臭还残留着，淡淡的，一直萦绕不绝，白哉觉得非常恶心。回到常世的时候，绵密无隙的铅灰色积雨云直压忏罪宫的顶端，远处有低沉的雷鸣逐渐迫近，云层上方酝酿着夏日的阵雨。

同学三三两两的直接跑回家，白哉把东西放回教室后，借用了学院的澡堂去洗澡，当时已经放学，又将要下雨，偌大的澡堂没有一个人。白哉拧开闸门，热水从蓬头喷出，一地的水声在寂静中异样的被放大夸张。白哉低头看着热水顺着自己的小腿，成股的流进排水口。

白哉带着换洗的衣物，他把湿透的衣服团进口袋里，换上浴衣，虽然男浴在二楼，但是白哉还是听见了雨水打在屋顶上的声音，非常清晰，不知道是从哪里传来的，白哉把东西收拾妥当，没有擦头发，推门出了澡堂。

夏日的阵雨去的很快，白哉走到前庭的走廊尽头时，雨已经差不多要停了，天却没有要放晴的意思，雨丝稀疏的飘着，白哉穿在草鞋走在积满雨水的地面上，雨水浸透草鞋，走起路来有些打滑，湿淋淋的磨着脚底非常的难受。

四下里没有一个人，白哉就这么安静的走着，刚开始他还象征性的躲躲水坑，在草鞋完全浸湿后白哉也就不躲了，他想了想，弯腰脱掉鞋子，塞进口袋里一手拎着。白哉就这样赤脚走在水泥路面上，正值盛夏，即使下了雨气温依然不减，地面有着温暖细微的热度，好像是有呼吸的动物，袋子在他的腿边随意摆动，荡了一下，再荡一下。

所以当时海燕和夜一打着伞远远的就看见这样一幅画面，白哉穿着短下摆式的浴衣，赤脚走在无人的道路上，难得没有背好的袋子有一下没一下的轻磕着他的膝盖，晃来晃去。白哉就这样不紧不慢的走着，对重新下起的雨水无动于衷。

然后，海燕只觉得身边一阵微风，夜一已经一只胳膊勒住了白哉的脖子，亲亲密密的叫了一声“白哉小弟~”海燕当场扶额，夜一，不要欺负他啊，虽然每次我也在欺负就是了……不过夜一很快就放开了白哉，海燕撑伞走过去，才看清白哉湿淋淋的头发搭在肩上，发梢处有水滴缓慢的渗出而后滚落，怪不得夜一松了手。

“你怎么连头发也不擦干啊~”这话是两个人同时说的。

“我胳膊和领口都湿了~”夜一说着，一边揪起自己的衣襟，露出一片光滑细腻的古铜色皮肤。“要是感冒了怎么办？”海燕伸手去摸白哉的头发，这两句话也是同时说的。

片刻的静默，两个男生侧头去看女孩，旋即触火似的慌忙收回视线。

“拜托你有点羞耻心好不好！别扯啦！”白哉打开海燕的手，别过头不看夜一，红晕从脸颊一路烧到了脖颈。

海燕只是苦笑着不看夜一，他低头把伞移到白哉的头顶，夜一重新勒住白哉，这次她小心没有完全贴上去，“怎么？！怎么白哉小弟脸红了？！真是色小鬼呢~想看就直说啊！”

“你们两个，喂，这样会淋湿的~夜一，不要解白哉的衣带……小朋友也是，不要对女孩子动手啊！”海燕用空闲的一只胳膊把白哉锁在怀里，不让他乱动的同时挡开夜一的魔爪，他低头闻见清淡洗发水的味道和湿润泥土的气息，白哉湿漉漉的头发一缕一缕的垂着，夜一不肯就此罢休，笑着又要去扯白哉浴衣的下摆，但是手伸到一半就改为挥手的动作。

“浦原~”夜一的声音嘹亮而清脆，轻易的划开雨幕，海燕和白哉扭头，看见远处有两个穿着队长服的人打着伞缓缓的走过来，其中一个在听见夜一的呼唤后，向这边挥挥手喊回来，“夜一~”

下个瞬间，夜一已经到了浦原的身边，两个人亲密的说着什么，海燕松开白哉，他黑色的死霸装微微潮湿，白哉后退了半步，戒备的瞪着海燕，雨点落在了他的肩上，海燕想，这小鬼怎么跟野猫似的，就是不知道亲近人呢，于是就逗他，伸手过去。“拿着伞，小朋友。”

白哉怀疑的瞥了海燕好几眼，最后才拿过伞，老老实实的举着，“海燕……”白哉想问你怎么会来这里，但是一想，他来不来管自己什么事啊，于是就又把话咽了回去，一个“海燕”完了，就这么空荡荡的吊着，海燕老早就知道白哉说话的模式，他大大咧咧的把手按在白哉的头上，在白哉瞪一个白眼给他伸手来打的时候，撤回去，白哉刚把手放下去，他又按过来，乐此不疲。

“小朋友，话要一口气说完才好，你每次总说半截不累么？你不累也要想想听的人累不累啊，我是无所谓啦，不过以后你进了队，怎么和人相处啊~”海燕一边左闪右躲，避开白哉挥过来的拳头，以前海燕从不躲，被白哉打到就假装疼到呲牙咧嘴，但是现在不行了，白哉很瘦，但是拳头很有力，每一拳都结结实实的，海燕还不想英年早逝，他看见白哉有点急，赶忙换了副正经八百的嘴脸出来，“小朋友别打了，别打了，我是来替我家队长视察的，他身体不好，你知道。”

白哉放下手，他想起来，听爷爷说过十三番队的队长确实是总是生病，于是他瞪着微微倾身冲自己傻笑的海燕，自己打着伞，高度刚及海燕的眉眼，海燕的后背应该已经被淋湿了，白哉没有犹豫，把伞重新还给海燕。

“拿着。”

海燕皱着眉笑，“我把伞借给你了，要不你等下回家还不淋透了。”白哉看着海燕，他想，那么你淋湿了就无所谓了是么？

“你打着，我累了。”白哉把视线转到一边。

海燕笑笑伸手正要接过来。

“呦~海燕~要不要一起回队上，山本老头有事要说，正好我也给你看下我的新成果~”海燕扭头看见浦原和夜一不知什么是时候说完了话，正朝自己这边喊，海燕向他挥挥手。

“这就来了~”

他又转向白哉，“小朋友，那是浦原和平子队长，你不去打招呼么？”白哉顺着海燕指的方向看过去，他们走近了一点，其中那个一直催海燕快点的男人一头淡黄色的头发，凌乱的支楞着，白哉冷冷的看着他，一点去打招呼的意思也没有，在海燕看来到大有“你有本事再走近一步试试”的味道，海燕觉得莫名其妙，他想不出为什么，干脆揉乱了白哉的头发，笑道，“小朋友，我先走了，伞你拿着吧，”然后朝浦原那边跑去。

白哉看着和海燕说话的浦原看了一刻，然后面无的表情离开，海燕塞给他的红油纸的雨伞上有画着志波家的涡潮纹络，白哉赤着脚，走起路来没有一点声音，所以当海燕和浦原平子闹了一通，抽空回头去看白哉的时候，他已经完全悄无声息的消失在了灰暗的雨幕里，氤氲的水汽四合了整个世界。

从那以后，浦原总会来找夜一和海燕商量事情，白哉一直看着，什么也不说，他从来没有在海燕面前提起过浦原，海燕也十分知趣的再没有说要介绍两人认识。更多时候白哉只默默的看着浦原换着花样的用稀奇古怪的东西来送信把海燕叫走，然后自己转身离开，他想他讨厌那个叫浦原的人，虽然为什么他自己也说不清，那个时候，他对他的占有，强烈而不着痕迹，让人毫不自知。

直到后来，浦原害的露琪亚陷入危机，白哉也没有想到要去找他算账。白哉想，自己从来没有怪过露琪亚，但并不表示他没有恨过她，哪怕只是一瞬，不过这是在很多年后，白哉才明白的。

7.

白哉沿着小路一直走出城镇，在镇子的尽头是一座年代久远的鸟居，天空已经完全暗淡下去，只剩余辉在人家的玻璃上闪闪发光，路旁的树木开始没了规则的疯长，枝叶违和的向上支楞着，如同乞求状的手臂，将天都刺破。白哉沿着长满青苔的石阶缓步走上去，傍晚没有风，只剩铃虫此起彼伏的叫嚣着。夏日中的植物都呈现出严重缺水时特有的干枯感，色泽黯淡的从石阶的缝隙中挤出来，耷拉着脑袋。白哉慢慢的拾阶而上，阴凉的潮气漫上来。破败的石祠有了龟裂的纹路，它蜷缩在树林深处的角落里，漆黑的洞像是越过层层阻碍，向外探寻的眼。

石阶比想象中的长，白哉觉得走了很久，但尽头依然遥远，他没有停下的意思，白哉忽然意识到，自己该回去了，休假应该已经结束了，但他停不下脚步，只能一直沿着这长长的石阶走下去。似乎是须臾间，眼前的景色开始飞速向后倒退，带着灰黄色的风和深色的沙沙声，从圆形视野中闪过。白哉冷静的分析，自己并没有用瞬步，确切的说自己此时应该是原地不动的，如果自己不动，景色更不可能自己倒退……最后白哉得出，自己应该是在做梦。但是要怎样才能醒来呢？

白哉正低头思考着对策，一抬头发现自己已经到了顶端的平台上。空空荡荡的山坡上什么也没有，远处黑压压的树林像积雨云。那种感觉像是整个人都被包裹进了一大滴松脂里，可以感觉到透明的棕黄液体的凝固，堵塞心肺，抑制了手脚的活动，怎么也挣扎不出，就这样，慢慢的，慢慢的变成琥珀。

然后有人拉住了白哉的手臂，蛮横的将他从窒息的氛围中拉了出来。微弱的气流舔着白哉的视网膜，潮气的阴凉又回来了，白哉站定，他顺着紧攥着自己的手臂看过去。然后嘴唇翕动，喉管舒展，发不出声音。

8.

海燕吃掉最后一个丸子，叼着签子走出十三番队的值班室的时候正好看见都带着刀绕过另一边的回廊，他把签子吐掉几步小跑跟上去。

“亚美子~”

面容清秀的女子回头，丰沛的及肩长发贴上了下巴，都看见是海燕，露出了清新的笑容。

“真巧哈~”海燕几跑到都的跟前时看见她正把挡道视线的一缕头发别的耳后，女子深色的头发在阳光下泛着金棕色的光泽，海燕一时看的愣住。

“嗯，”都带着微笑，正对着海燕的眼睛，“你今天休假吧，”她打量一下了海燕见他没有戴副队长的臂章，只是看着自己也没有要再开口的意思，于是接着过话题主动攀谈起来，“这就回去了？”

“嗯？啊，不是，”海燕回魂，不好意思的挠挠头，“我想去现世看看。”

都没有接话，只是盯着海燕笑而不语，她知道海燕想要说什么了，海燕被都盯得有些不自在，只能咧嘴傻笑。

都和海燕同届，从入学到毕业分了无数次的班两人却一直在一起，海燕一直认为这是两个人缘分。

刚开始，海燕觉得这个优秀又随和的女孩很是讨人喜欢，就是不太与人亲近，对什么都淡淡的，后来两人真正熟络起来才明白都是天生就这个样子，无论什么时候都是这样一副温和沉稳的神色，高兴了，笑起来温润如井，生气了，也只是垂下视线默默的看你一眼。海燕十分喜欢都这一点，他觉得都这样和谁很像，但又具体说不出她到底像谁，他想，如果是那样，那么自己必定是喜欢着都的。

“那一起去吧，我等你。”都收回视线，垂首看着别在腰间的佩刀，“你最好也带上刀。”

“恩，”海燕松了口气似的挠挠头，“我先回去拿东西。”

这回两人并肩而行，身侧传来女子用的淡淡的胭脂香味，应该是某种花香，但肯定不是樱花，海燕嗅了嗅，久违的味道，这么想着于是没忍住，笑了出来，“好久都没有看见你了，你说时间都去哪了呢？”听见海燕这么说，都先是一愣，然后也跟着笑，却没有接话。

海燕侧头正看着都温婉宁静的笑容，他忽然感到了某种富足，仿佛全身都懒洋洋的，他想，要是一直这样看下去也是好的，有个人，在你的身边，可以，一直，这样温和宁静的笑出来。

最先看见白哉的其实是都，当时海燕正扭头看着都跟她逗笑，刚看清来人的时候，都着实愣了一下，海燕顺着都的目光看过去，远处，白哉穿着死霸装静静的贴着墙站在十三番队的门口，海燕先是有了几秒的错愕，随后做了个让都在这里等待的手势，自己抢先跑过去，在开口前先露出笑。

“死霸装哦，很合适啊，六番队的小朋友。不过怎么今天想起来到我这里了？”海燕跑过去，打量着白哉崭新的死霸装，很是欢喜，几天不见，他好像又长高了一点。

白哉抬头，但是他却不看海燕，目光越过海燕的肩膀看着慢慢向他们这边走过来的都，淡淡的说，“今天我第一次出任务。”

“那是好事啊！不过要注意安全，别走丢了。”海燕裂开嘴替白哉感到兴奋，他想白哉盼了那么久的事终于可以实现了。但是海燕又有些奇怪，他怎么想起找自己来了。

“……你不和我去么。”白哉转回视线看着海燕依然没有表情。

他的声音好森然啊，还有，这句应该是问话吧？为什么听着那么像陈述句？海燕看着他的小朋友心里有点慌，他在生什么气？“我今天有事。”他回头看了一眼都，本能的回答道。

“你不和我去了。”白哉平静的脸上看不出感情的波动，但是海燕就是知道白哉生气了，直到白哉干巴巴的把话又重复了一遍，海燕这才恍然记起，自己曾经在把白哉掀倒在地的时候，开玩笑的说过到时白哉初次执行任务的时候他一定跟去，当时白哉刚刚从厚实的地上爬起来，衣襟被他抓得全是褶皱，白哉通透漆黑的眼睛里映出了尸魂界最美的夕阳。那个时候白哉没理他，海燕没想到他居然一直记在心里。

“哦，对不起，我忘了，今天我不能陪你了，等下我得和亚美子一起去现世，你跟着朽木队长会很安全的，我就不去了。”这个时候都已经走到了海燕的身后，她听见了他们的对话，都冲着海燕露出淡淡的责备的笑容，这让海燕手足无措，白哉看着自己的眼神让他如刺在身，白哉这些不按常理出牌的方式让海燕第一次感到烦躁，他换上了一副大人的口吻，半是责备的说道，“听话，白哉。我有事。”

海燕直接叫白哉的名字让对方一愣，白哉不再说话，只是深深的，深深的看了海燕一眼后转身离开。海燕吁了口气，他不太明白白哉在气什么，也没打算去想，他不能总是这样，海燕回头冲她笑的尴尬。

“真难得，居然这么粘你。”都眯着亮晶晶的眼睛，笑的并无深意。

“才不是，他平时不这样，谁知道今天是怎么了。不过……”海燕一听最先的反应就是立刻反驳，但是说到一半话又低了下来，“也是，他也不小了……时间过得还真快。”

都想，这两个人啊。

到现世的时候，正值午后，白花花的太阳下一切干燥到仿佛随时都会沙化。海燕眯着眼睛拉都躲到树荫下，蝉叫的很响，震得耳膜疼。

道路上几乎没有人，海燕和都溜达的时候老走神，海燕总觉得能看见前面有什么人，背影高高瘦瘦的，跟白哉一样。海燕走神，话就少下来。都也不爱说话，两人就这么默默的走着。有时过路口，都还得拽着海燕的衣角，提醒他，该转弯了。

直到都停下的时候，海燕回神，他看看四周，是他们刚来过的地方？他询问的看向都，都笑笑，说，“要不，咱们回去吧。看你一直惦记着朽木的事。”

海燕一听，想说没有的事，我只是因为刚刚凶他自己有些后悔，但是话出口却成了，“恩，对不起，亚美子。”

都摆手笑笑，表示理解，“没关系，反正都转了3个小时了，差不多也可以回去了。”海燕想，自己从来没有比这一刻更爱这个善解人意的女子。

回到常世的时候，正是赶上晚饭，海燕和都路过食堂和餐馆的时候看见里面的人寥寥无几。海燕想，小朋友是不是也该回来了，如果他没有来食堂，就一定是在六番队。他问都，“要不，我先送你回十三番队吧。”都点头说好。

路上他们一直没有遇见什么人，海燕觉得奇怪，但是想，可能是出任务或是做演习去了，都走在他身边，微微蹙眉，什么也没有说。十三番队在静灵庭中的向阳面，若是平时一路走过去也算得是人迹罕至的地方了，安静，有利于十三番队长的修养。但是今天走过去，却实在是太沉闷了。海燕看了都一眼，都说，我们瞬步过去吧。

十三番队的房间里终年弥漫着一股淡淡的药香，海燕和都进去的时候，队员都一副正要急行出门的样子，看见是他们两个，连忙冲过来，说。

“谢天谢地，副队和三席你们回来了~有任务了！”

话没有说完，两人的地狱蝶就飞过来。

冰凉机械化的刻板声音传出来。

不长的一句话，海燕听完消化了很久，才明白是说六番队受到了不明虚体的攻击，损失惨重，请求支援。

海燕愣愣的看着地狱蝶半天说不出一句话来，他提心吊胆的假设了一千次，否定了自己一千次，祈祷了一千次，长长的一路下来，自欺欺人了好半天。但是事实还是这样劈头盖脸的打下来，他想白哉是很强的，朽木队长也是，他们能保护自己，他一直一直这么想，但是，事情还是发生了。海燕在听到这个消息后就再也没动弹过一下。直到都难得一见的强势的拽住海燕的衣领，拉低他的身子，一字一顿的说道，“志波海燕，你还在等什么？快去找朽木！”海燕这才回魂，低头正对上女子一双坚定而沉着的眸子，他想起了他的小朋友，临走时深深的最后一眼。

最后一眼……

海燕的思绪凝固在这里，就不敢再往下想了。

他甩甩头，把这些想法驱逐出去，这时才觉得非常勉强，他想张嘴说话，却又发不出声音，他觉得一切都那么静，只有自己刺耳的呼吸逐渐下沉的声音，就像浸透的纸船慢慢的沉没到水中，刚开始还可以看见，后来就再看不见了。

结果连呼吸都停止了。

随后，海燕施展瞬步，消失于街道的尽头。

赶过去的途中，海燕这才发觉距离自己到白哉那里的路是那么的漫长，没有尽头，怎么这时自己才发现，海燕忽然很生自己的气，气的全身都抖，瞬步都使不利索，他想，他妈的自己不应该陪都去什么现世，他应该去和白哉在一起，一起受到袭击，一起躺在狼籍的战场上，饱受痛苦与恐惧的折磨。

当海燕终于瞬步过去的时候，四番队的人已经到了很久。战事业已停止，到处都是医护人员，海燕越过人群，一眼就看见远处跪坐在地上的白哉，距离白哉几步远的地方朽木队长安静的躺在白单上，四番队的人用布盖住了老人的脸。

顿时海燕觉得犹如一记重拳正中心口，让他呛咳的几乎想要呕吐，虽然这具体意味着什么他现在想不出，但是他忽然意识到此后他所熟知的一切终将不复存在，这感知让海燕恐惧非常，就像是针头直接注进了脑脊液，笔直的传达到神经的末梢，一阵阵的痛。

白哉一直扭头看向某个不存在的点，目光空洞而茫然，什么也听不到，什么也看不到，就这样倔强又无助的坐在某个虚无的空间里，隔绝了一切，海燕想冲过去，抱住白哉，但是他又害怕的不敢再往前走一步，他连走到白哉身边的勇气都没有了，他想，如果自己过去了，那么该说什么，他想，也许自己就该这么站着，一直陪在白哉的身边，不被人察觉的，永远的。

海燕还是一点一点的蹭了过去，每走一步，鞋底摩擦地面都会发出“刺啦刺啦”的响声，他忽然希望这动静可以提醒白哉，又希望不要让白哉注意到。

不过直到海燕用手环住白哉的时候，他的小朋友甚至都没有动一下。

“白哉。”海燕终于能发出了声音，但是那种无意识的压低缓慢的声音听起来都不像是自己的，他心疼的不知该说什么，海燕舔了舔嘴唇，只好又叫了一声，“白哉。”

白哉这才像是惊蛰而出的草莽，颤颤了，他一直保持着垂首的动作转头，然后以一种异常迟缓的动作抬眼看向抱着自己海燕。

他的眼睛还是那么锐利炫目，像深渊，极深处又发亮，只是泯灭了所有的感情波动，海燕立刻意识到，那是白哉痛到极致时的神情，海燕抱紧了白哉，白哉仰头，削尖的下巴抵上了海燕肩膀，他没有喊痛，也没有挣扎。当白哉温凉的体温通过衣服传来时，海燕有一瞬间的放松，他伸手碰了碰小朋友的脖颈，也是暖的。

“没事了，白哉。没事了，现在没事了，我在这里……”

白哉的手覆上了海燕的手臂，轻轻的拍了拍，海燕过了一会儿才放开他，海燕低头看着白哉的表情。

“志波大人……”有四番队的人来到他们旁边，犹豫着开口道，“那个朽木队长……”

白哉扭头笔直的看过去，医护人员就立刻住了嘴，海燕顿了顿，低声说，“让你们的队长做决定吧……可以么？白哉？”海燕转头，用询问的目光看向白哉。

白哉重新底下头，一言不发，海燕冲局促不安的四番队的人们点头示意，表示可以。

“那么……你们……”

海燕打断他们，“等下我带白哉回去，你们都先走吧。”海燕说话时一直都不自然的放低着声音，但语气是不容拒绝的命令。

旁边的几个医护人员十分知趣的散开，他们迅速的收拾好用具跟着大部队一起返回静灵庭。海燕一直安静的坐在白哉的身旁，他等待着白哉开口说第一句话。

但是白哉自始至终都一言不发，直到暮色四合，稀疏的残星渐渐爬上中空的时候，白哉也没有动。海燕终于沉不住气，低声问道，“白哉，我们回去吧？好么？”

我们回去吧？好么？

白哉像是大梦初醒般茫然的四处环顾。海燕拉过白哉的手，微微用力，安抚的又问一遍。

“我们回去吧。”

白哉看向海燕，面无表情的点点头。海燕等了一刻，他注意到白哉依然坐在地上，脸色异常苍白而且黯淡，眼睛里是少见的空洞，始终没有聚焦。海燕这才如雷轰顶似得战栗起来，他一把将白哉扯起来。

死霸装的裤腿已经完全被血浸湿了。

海燕再也控制不住了。

“受了伤你也不说话，想死是怎么着，为什么不跟我说！你倒是说话啊！”

白哉的脸上第一次有了表情，他不知所措的看向海燕的样子让海燕想起了今天早些时候白哉的神情。他从来没有对白哉这么说过话。海燕忽然觉得嘴里一阵苦涩，他顿了顿，皱着眉，重新放低了声音，“我，我是说，你不要总是这样让人担心。我们回去……”

“海燕。”白哉打断海燕，他只是叫了海燕的名字，对方立刻就安静了。“海燕。”白哉忽然显得有些急促，似乎是刚刚的那通责备终于把他拉回了现实世界，但是他依然想不出自己到底要说什么，所以，白哉只是又叫了一遍海燕。

两人都很尴尬。一时间，默默无言。

“你背我回去吧。”白哉耗费了惊人的意志力不让自己倒下，却终于不敌腿伤的疼痛，打破了寂静，他在说话的时候一直都努力压抑着声音中痛苦的成分。

海燕点点头，没有说话，抬手撩开白哉被冷汗浸湿的头帘，转身蹲下。

白哉虽然轻，但并不矮，所以海燕背着他还是略微吃力。其他人早已撤回了静灵庭，山路上空无一人，站在残夏的尾巴上，铃虫此起彼伏的叫声就特别响亮。海燕背着白哉就这样一脚深一脚浅的在山路上踉跄前行。海燕不敢走太快怕牵动白哉腿上的伤口，但一想到白哉需要治疗又心急的不行。他想，这感觉好熟悉，是什么时候呢？

海燕想起来了，是在他的小朋友入学第一天的夜里，他们从酒馆回去，他抱着醉得不省人事的白哉，一步，一步的往回走，夜阑人静，树静风止，只有虫鸣不知疲倦的低吟。这仿佛只是上一秒的事，又仿佛久远的如同前世。

海燕想着这些，直到他感觉到有一滴液体跌在了自己后脖颈上。

海燕停下来，白哉此时以变的质地低沉的声线传来，“怎么了？”漠然的语气如同屋檐下的冰凌。海燕听着，疼到嗓子直发紧。

“没什么，你说时间都去哪了呢？”海燕竭力想用一种愉快的语气，但是失败了，“小朋友，你还记不记得，啊，你一定不记得，当年我抱着你回……”

“我记得。”白哉打断海燕，清清凛凛的声音像子夜时分的清晰钟声，穿过四周弥漫的层层氤氲雾霭，声声递进的传来。

我记得。

由于白哉的语气太过淡然平和以至于海燕过了好一会儿才理解白哉的意思。海燕再无法说话，只得重新迈开步子。这次他确确实实的感觉到有大颗滚烫的水滴落在自己的耳后，脖子上，它们沿着身体的线条，滑进了衣领里。海燕没有停，也没有说话，只是一直向前，一脚深一脚浅的走着。

白哉在海燕的背上安静到几近歇斯底里的流了一路的泪。

9.

白哉想自己确实在做梦，但是他不知该如何让自己醒来，眼前的人在自己抬头的刹那杳然消逝，白哉看着眼前的景色，整个空座町都尽收眼底。白哉想，这里不应该是那座鸟居，那里没有高的像……白哉有了一秒的停顿，这里不是空座町的景色，他认出来了，这里是整个静灵庭，那么自己应该是站在忏罪宫上。白哉从来没有到过忏罪宫那里，但是他觉得如果想要把整个静灵庭都看全，那么只有那里可以办到。海燕也曾对他说过同样的话。

白哉回头，看见身后是忏罪宫那一道狭长的石窗。暖黄色的阳光通过那一条窄窄的缝隙在阒黑的石室中投射下一道歪斜的光斑，像无声流淌进黑暗的河流。

在梦里整个世界都是暖的，非常温暖的颜色，白哉望向远处，看见一间屋顶上站着一个人，距离太远，那个人影非常非常小，像一小截线头，或是一节树杈，摇摇欲坠的立在哪里，正努力的抬头看向自己。

白哉不知道他是谁，但总觉得应该是自己认识人，有风吹过边界，带着鸟羽破空的声音，温柔的拂过耳廓，风也是暖黄色的。

煦暖的触觉，像绯真柔软的手。

白哉和绯真的相遇其实是海燕一手安排的。那时白哉已经当上了六番队副队长，实力获得了所有人的认可，家从选好了日子，安排好行程从队上接他回来准备正式举行继承家业的仪式。

海燕翻墙进来的时候，白哉正穿着新做的玄色古式礼服坐在回廊上跟头上的牵星箝搏斗。海燕走过来，注意到白哉的脸上既没有将要继承庞大家业的喜悦也没有那种准备接受重负的严肃感，甚至没有丝毫的表情，他只是安静的坐在那里，想要把牵星箝摘下来。

海燕想也许那是因为早在很久以前所有的重负就已经落在白哉消瘦的肩膀上了。

“白哉。”海燕看见白哉头上的牵星箝就忍不住有种想要触摸的冲动。

白哉用一种像是无法承受太多感情而显得异样悲伤的姿态懒洋洋的抬头看向海燕。海燕知道那是白哉打招呼的方式，于是笑的一脸无赖。

“小朋友，我能摸摸的你的发夹么？”

白哉眯起了眼，“请你出去。”

海燕脸上的笑容加深了许多，他凑过去，“其实我以前就想问你，你是不是对谁都这么凶，或者是你脾气不好，不喜欢与人亲近，现在我知道了，”海燕伸手摸摸了白哉的发夹，冰凉光滑，像是不知名的玉石或是上好的玳瑁，海燕想，估计月亮的触觉应该也是这样的，“你只对我这样。”

海燕细心的帮白哉把牵星箝摘下来，微蹙着眉冲他笑，“你穿这件衣服真好看，明天举行仪式哈？”

“恩。”

白哉把牵星箝收进匣子里，点点头，在距离海燕很近的地方站起来。

海燕默默的看了白哉一刻，小心的展开手臂，抱了抱白哉，白哉借着海燕的力道微微倾身，额头轻轻抵上了海燕的眉骨。一阵近似清淡樱花的冰冷香气瞬间塞满了海燕的鼻腔，像剔透寒凉的碎玻璃，让海燕微微呛咳。海燕闭上眼，感受到双臂中那清峋而结实的年轻身躯，“你说时间都去哪了呢？”他喃喃的声音仿佛只是在问自己。

海燕没有停顿，话音未落，旋即松开了双手。

现在白哉的身高几乎跟海燕吃平，海燕睁开眼睛就正撞进白哉那阒黑的澹薄眼眸，通透而深远，怎么也望不穿的狭长双眼就是条通往另一个世界的隧道。

海燕回神，他笑起来，湛湛青天中阳光忽然都变得猛烈了一些，他说，走，小朋友，我们去喝酒吧。

白哉没有犹豫，转身回屋，说，等我换下衣服。

依然还是那家敝旧的酒馆，路上海燕和白哉聊天时一直笑的意味深长，白哉不明所以也懒得问，海燕这个人很好懂，想什么都写在脸上，所谓的“秘密”不一会儿也自会见分晓。

掀开帘子，立刻有人迎了出来，那是白哉第一次见到绯真，白哉记不清当时绯真简式浴衣的颜色，但依稀非红即粉，明艳的像自家庭院中开的正旺的樱，是自己喜欢的颜色。那女孩有张令人印象深刻的面容。她抬头望过来，笔直的看进白哉眼睛深处，像早春黎明时分的第一缕光芒，用比任何一次都要温柔的抚慰照亮整个天地。那眼神是一尾银白色的鱼，灵巧轻盈的游弋进白哉深不见底的深渊一样的眼底，就再没有回来。

海燕熟稔的和绯真打招呼，说，这是白哉，冲绯真笑的灿烂，拍拍白哉的肩膀，白哉，这是绯真。白哉注意那个叫绯真的女孩有一双明媚而清澈的眼睛，澄澈通透，像河底浑圆明亮的石头，坚强而美丽。

绯真是酒馆新来的招待，脸上一直带着若有若无的煦暖微笑，他们去的时候不是饭点儿，店里只有海燕和白哉两个客人，中年店长一直窝在后面没有出来。海燕点完小菜，绯真就安静的退下。饭菜的香气和着沉木香味扶摇直上，斑驳的石墙和从木窗流泻而进的铂金色阳光，一生绵长，岁月静好。

海燕冲坐在对面的白哉挑挑眉。“好看吧？新来的，你好久都没来了，不知道，今天特意带你认识一下哈。”白哉垂首看着自己摆在木桌上的双手，看不出在想什么。

“我以为你喜欢都亚美子。”连姓带名的叫人是白哉称呼他人的习惯，但是海燕听着都的名字从白哉嘴里说出来还是微微尴尬。

“我也没说我喜欢绯真啊，只不过介绍给你认识一下，很好的人。”海燕皱眉笑的有些勉强，你又生什么气？他无声的问白哉。

白哉不再开口，专心致志的研究起自己的双手来。海燕吐了口气，挠挠头，只得举手投降。

“对不起啊，一直都没来找你，我……”我一直都有事，这句话卡在喉咙里海燕怎么也说不出，这敷衍的借口太熟悉了，“对不起。”

白哉抬眼，平静淡漠的说道，“你对不起什么，我一直很忙。”海燕想，其实白哉也许是天生就这么宽容人的，只是这宽容太直白，以至于让人无所察觉。

海燕还想说什么，这时绯真端着托盘走过来，她把海燕要的东西细心的放好，然后又将盛着两块糯米糕的小碟放在了白哉那边，绯真挽着袖子，露出一截雪白的小臂，像初冬的瑞雪，剔透洁白，白哉小心的把放在桌子上的手收回去，以免碰到她，海燕看见了，就笑道，“绯真，小朋友爱吃辣，我看你种的朝天椒很好，下次你摘两个给他，他肯定更喜欢。”

白哉一听，顾不上什么礼节，像小时一样的瞪了海燕一眼，又冲绯真有些不知所措的点头致谢。绯真红了脸，垂首摇头，也不说话，退回了后屋。

海燕看着白哉笑的一脸促狭，白哉没忍住，皱了眉，灵压铺天盖地的压下来，海燕没有准备被震的差点一头栽在桌子上，人却一下就笑开了，白哉也不易察觉的放松了嘴角的弧度。

闹够了，白哉分了一个糯米糕给海燕，海燕知道白哉不喜欢甜，就没客气，接过来直接放进了嘴里。绯真的手艺没的说，做什么都好吃，但就是太甜了，海燕咽下去，觉得整个糯米糕都化在了嘴里,甜腻的让人头皮发麻，怎么也咽不净。对面的白哉咬了一口，拿过茶杯，喝了口水，就没再放下，然后又咬了一口，再就一口水，不大的一块糯米糕，白哉吃了好久。

海燕一直看在眼里，心想，这小鬼明显是喜欢人家绯真的嘛，所谓的一见钟情也应该不过如此了。海燕像是忽然想起来什么似得，他逗白哉，“小朋友，看来绯真满喜欢你的，她人多好啊，等着你以后成亲就娶绯真吧~”

白哉放下茶杯，抬头盯着海燕，他不明白海燕为什么要扯到这里，海燕故意拖长了鼻音，“你总是死守着条条框框的规矩，早晚自己也得框死在里面，所以还是找个像绯真这样的人好，可以一直陪在你的身边，能轻松的笑出来。”

白哉难得没有回嘴。

直到绯真去世多年，白哉依然清晰的记得初见绯真时，那女孩看向自己时的眼神，温婉而蕴涵着不知名的坚强，但却再记不得当年执意娶绯真过门时自己的心情。

说是出来喝酒，两个人其实没有呆太久，明天白哉还有仪式要举行的。海燕送白哉到朽木家大院的拐角，把手放在后腰上，不自觉的歪歪头，“那个什么。我就不进去了，明天见，以后有时间了，我就来找你。”白哉看着海燕点头。

海燕顿了顿，见白哉没有要进去的意思，明白过来白哉是在等他先走，海燕有些莫名的感动，他甩甩手，“那我就先走了。”

海燕看着白哉笑笑，经过他的身边向街道的另一头走去，白哉看了一刻，安静的返回朽木家的大宅。

海燕走到一半习惯性的回头看的时候，白哉的身影正好隐没进漆黑色的大门中。

非常短暂的一瞥。

后来他们再没有见面，繁忙的任务将两人分开。

10.

海燕再听见有关白哉的消息是七年后静灵庭九月开学初的时候。海燕刚刚回到十三番队去给浮竹送药。一入秋，十三番队队长的身体就一日不如一日，八番队的队长就跑的特别勤，来了不光是混吃混喝，有时还带些八卦什么讲给自己的好友听，全当解闷儿。

海燕没有叫门，径直进了浮竹的寝室，头都不抬的朗声说道。

“春水队长，等下别忘了看着我家队长乖乖吃药。”

然后八番队大叔的声音就跟过来，“你放心吧！”顿了顿，春水接着刚才正讲到一半的话题继续说，“朽木露琪亚我见到了，你别说，长的真跟朽木夫人一个模子里倒出来似的，不过那性格到有些像白哉。”

海燕正往外走的身子一顿，他猛的回头，僵直的看着正说得起劲儿的八番队队长，只觉得嗓子一阵干涩，“谁？”

“啊？”

“朽木什么？”

“露琪亚啊，白哉新收的一个妹妹。应该是朽木夫人的妹妹吧，朽木夫人去世了，也找到了。”

海燕站在原地，发现自己如同生根般，一时间，动弹不得。全身的血液都变成冰冷的铁水，那种感觉就像是把自己所有一切都掏空了，什么也不剩，只能空荡荡的伫立在那里，轻易的如同海水咽下了一粒沙。

浮竹多少还是知道些海燕和白哉他们之间的一些牵连，看着海燕像是被鬼道束住的神情，连忙拦了春水的话。

“海燕，朽木夫人的身体一直不好，拖了很久了……”

海燕看向自家队长，浮竹的话就断在了这儿。

“要不，你去看看他？”

“不了。”海燕摇摇头，要去也应该当时就去，每一次当他的小朋友需要他的时候，他都不在他的身边。

“什么时候的事？”

“大约两年了吧……”

绯真，白哉，白哉，绯真。

是了，海燕想，这么多年来他一直以繁忙的任务为借口避开白哉，就连听说他结婚了，自己也没去道贺，只说当天出任务，赶不回去。和都结婚时他甚至都没有给白哉送请柬，不是不想送，而是不敢，他不知道自己害怕什么，就是觉得，无论如何不能让白哉出现在自己的婚礼上。这么多年来他堵起耳朵，闭合上眼睛，专心的工作，出任务，家里有亚美子温婉美丽的笑容。果然，渐渐的，海燕觉得自己都忘了，这个世上，还有一个叫朽木白哉的人。

可如今这一句话迎面击打在海燕的脸上，他立刻溃不成军。那么白哉会怎么样呢？海燕觉得身体里很疼，不是心脏，不是胃，但就是疼，刻骨铭心。海燕想，也许身体里那个叫不上名字的地方，就是与生俱来的一样仅供思念白哉的器官。

那天，海燕跑去朽木大宅的拐角处，偷偷地，默默站了一夜。

等海燕真正见到露琪亚的时候，是几年后她毕业分配来十三番队的第二天，当天海燕刚刚从现世回来，听到他们谈论“朽木”这个名字的时候海燕愣了一刻才意识到说的是绯真的妹妹。他故意拖延了去见露琪亚的时间，不是因为——或许不全是因为害怕，他只是不知该如何面对这个白哉名义上的妹妹。

午休的时候，海燕找到了独自坐在树下的露琪亚，当时她背对着自己坐着，不知是当天的光线的缘故或是角度的问题，海燕看着露琪亚安静的坐在那里的样子，让他总有一梦醒来不知今夕何夕的恍然感。海燕走路的声音惊动了露琪亚，女孩本能的转头看向海燕，当时露琪亚一直低垂着头，她保持的垂首的姿势转过来，然后以一种漫不经心的缓慢速度抬起眼，这不经意举动令海燕的心脏一种缓慢平和的方式停止了跳动，他想不起呼吸的方法。

白哉，白哉，白哉，他在心底反复默念着这个名字。

他忽然很想直接开口就问“你兄长怎么样？”但是这句话他无论如何也讲不出，他如何才算好？他又如何算不好？他现在是静灵庭中唯一的贵族，受人尊敬的六番队队长。他怎么能好？他又怎么能不好？

即使相熟以后露琪亚也很少跟别人提起过自家的那个兄长，但只要看她的神色海燕就能知道里面有多少是跟白哉有关的。每当这时他就会无法控制的想象着头戴牵星箝的白哉会以一种怎样的姿态高高坐于厅堂之上，面容深远，心沉若井，那双怎么也望不穿的深邃幽深的眼睛，山遥水远的望过来，望过来，淡淡的看上你一眼，就让人再不敢抬头去对视。

海燕不是没想过跟露琪亚说出实情，也不是没打算告诉她白哉的苦衷，只是每每开口之时，他却忽然意识到，他与白哉之间的种种，是不能说的，对谁都不能说，知道的人不会说，不知道的人更无从说起。海燕也不清楚为什么自己会有这样的念头，每当想到这儿的时候，他都会觉得非常非常难过。没有原由的难过就像没有原由却不能说的那些事一样，明明没什么，自己都不知道为什么，就那样堆积在胸口，无处宣泄，像一粒永远都不能发芽的种子，一根不能拔出的刺长久的梗在那里，固执的疼痛着，就是这样的难过。

直到很多年以后，海燕才明白，他和他之间的故事，其实一直都是一个秘密，也只能是秘密，永远。

时光像断了线的珠子一样有序飞快的滑落进深不见底的海洋，连消逝时的声音都没有。

几年的经验累积下来，露琪亚的实力稳步上升，有一天浮竹叫来海燕跟他商量，“干脆让露琪亚做席官吧，她有这个实力。”海燕一听，说“好啊，正好听说前不久白哉还问过露琪亚是不是席官，这下再好不过了。”这样小朋友脸上也有光啊，海燕私下想，说不定，哪天自己可以借口这个去看看白哉。

海燕这一想，就想了好几天，不过他没想到的是，白哉，居然，自己过来了。

这是时隔多年后，白哉又一次来到十三番队。

在十三番队的会客室里，海燕安静的立在浮竹身后，出神的看着白哉不卑不亢的给浮竹行礼，他俯下身，长的肩胛骨的黑发像水流一样分成两股儿，沿着他消瘦的脖颈滑下来，聚集到地板上，仿佛会就这样在那里留下漆黑的墨迹。白哉没有穿死霸装，没有了队长服那剑袖垫肩的白色外罩，白哉清癯的身形在浅蓝色和服的包裹下显露无疑。海燕忽然觉得不怕了。

“浮竹队长，”因为辈分，白哉向浮竹礼毕后坐直身子，“今日来访有一事相求。”白哉说话时依然习惯性的平静直视前方，听不出什么感情。

浮竹不明所以，也不太习惯这么拘束，只得用轻松的口吻说道，“什么事，你尽管说好了，我能做到的一定尽力。”

白哉看了浮竹一刻，说，“那么就请您撤掉露琪亚的席官吧。”语气中没有一丝恳求的意味或是命令，他只是用最直白而隐晦的方式对他们说，撤掉露琪亚的席官吧，把她摆在一个安全的位置，避开一切凶险。

浮竹回头和海燕对视了一眼，两人同时明白了白哉的意思。

“好的。”浮竹不自觉的软化下表情，点头应允。

“谢谢。”白哉重新又行了一礼，表情依然淡淡的，没有一丝安心的神色，甚至连嘴角都没有放松一下，他站起来，垂首说，“告辞了。”

海燕习惯性的接口道，“哎，那个什么，我送你出去。”

白哉顿了顿，抿着削薄的唇，没有同意，也没有拒绝，直到海燕靠过来，推推白哉的肩，低声说，“走吧。”才迈开步子。

白哉侧头看见海燕久违的温暖笑容，微微蹙眉，嘴角翘出最好看的弧度，眼睛里是斑驳的温暖。就是这样的一张疏朗的眉目，一日深似一日的重温，终成魔障。

海燕一直送白哉出了十三番队的回廊，一路上两人默默无语，到了回廊的尽头，两人停下，海燕回身看着白哉，那么多话，那么多事，积在胸口，沉淀在心里，再开口时，终因时间太过久远，最后只剩沉默。于是他们相对无言。

静等了片刻，白哉说，“我还有事，先告辞了。”

海燕反射性的跟上去，像以前一样的握住了白哉的手腕，然而“先别走”这句话去梗在喉咙里，怎么说不出来。

白哉垂首看着海燕握住自己手腕的手，海燕不被察觉的轻轻摩挲了一下白哉的手背，立刻放开。

“好久不见，你又瘦了，根本就没有好好吃饭对不对？”海燕看着白哉，皱着眉笑，终于开口说话了，“你总是这样我很担心。不要太勉强。有什么事就分给手下的人，要是觉得他们都不能胜任，就跟我说，我帮你，实在不行你找总队长，跟他说分配给你几个善于管理的席官也行啊。”

“我家队长身体就不好，队里的大小事务其实都是我管，所以你别看我这样，其实我很厉害的，你不信哪天文件多的你一看见就想吐的时候来找我吧。”

海燕把话说得飞快，不留呼吸的一句一句的往外倒，他忽然非常害怕如果自己停下来，白哉执意要走，那么该怎么办？

“海燕。”白哉在叫海燕名字的那一刻，海燕就安静下来了，他的小朋友对他永远都有办法。

“明天露琪亚去出任务……”

“我会跟她一起去的，以后她去哪我就跟到哪儿，好吧？你放心，我帮你保护她。”

我帮你和绯真保护她，除非我死了，我一定会一直保护她的，好吧？

白哉的话说到一半就说不下去了，他想，到底海燕也不明白自己想要对他说什么，不过其实他自己也不明白想要跟海燕说什么，对于他自身种种，白哉就从来没有弄清楚过。

海燕看见白哉不出声的站在自己的面前，那一刻，他忽然很想问白哉，他到底有没有怨过自己，从最初的相遇时至今日，好像自己带给他的除了麻烦，痛苦就剩下漠视。

自己欠白哉的，恐怕说什么也还不清了。

海燕看着白哉，不动声色的靠过去，然后，抱住白哉。

死霸装的袖子滑下来，露出了海燕手臂上的涡潮刺青。

黑色的刺青。漆黑的温暖。拥抱是温暖的漆黑色。

白哉先是有些迟疑，但他还是小心翼翼地，轻轻地，回抱了海燕。旋即放开，非常的短的一瞬，像是错觉。

海燕懂得。

白哉不算寡言，但也绝不多话，更多时候，他表达感情的唯一方法就是行动。那一刻自己所感觉到的温暖，是白哉传递来的。这么多，这么多个年头来，他从来就不曾怨过他。

11.

尸魂界的夏季雨水丰沛，每到雨季，植物永远比人精神，死神们三三两两的结伴窝在酒馆，茶肆里，看着灰色瓦檐下挂起的银灰色雨帘，淅淅沥沥的流泻而下，不出任务的夏天傍晚十分倦怠而沉闷。

雨水隔绝的世界里，传讯也变得迟缓，出任务的队伍一直没有回来。

白哉把批过的文件放到一边，纸张规整的边线，紧贴着着桌子的棱角，面朝庭院的拉门没有关，雨声浩大。

阿散井跟值班的队员们坐在六番队的走廊里，盘腿看着绵密无隙的雨云，他打了个哈欠，有泪溢出了眼角。身边不太相熟的队员递给来一杯茶，他“噢”了一声算是道谢。

阿散井恋次想，时候不早了，露琪亚怎么还回会来，该不会今晚又露宿外面了吧？

天色完全暗下去的时候雨依然没有停。在距离静灵庭遥远的地方，一场战斗刚刚停止。

海燕受过不少伤，但是被斩魄刀贯穿心口倒是第一次，他并不觉得非常疼，只是视线模糊，仿佛什么东西压迫了眼球，看不清眼前的景象。他隐隐约约觉得自己摔在了什么人的身上。

在眩晕中海燕看见了露琪亚的脸，那与少年时的白哉极像的面容上带着难以言表的痛苦和崩溃。这时伤口之外的，身体中的每个细胞都跟着疼痛起来，这灼伤的痛感由内而外蔓延开来，振荡四肢百骸，让海燕无法呼吸，他伸手环住露琪亚，一如当年他抱住白哉一般。

他很想笑着安慰她，又不知该说什么好。这个时候，海燕忽然没由来的想起了白哉，他想起来当年枯坐在朽木队长遗体前茫然无措的白哉，孤独的承受着多么巨大的绝望和恐惧，海燕想象着白哉默然静坐在朽木大宅深处的某个不知名的角落里，他当时是用着怎样的一种姿态握着绯真已毫无生气的手而不愿放开？他如此坚强，就连那日的眼泪其实应该也只是温热的露水或是自己的错觉。海燕想着白哉，他应该经受了多少责难和非议，被苛求，被中伤，不理解和嫉妒，而他只是不卑不亢的站立着，独自站立在一个无比荣耀的地方，层层的陈腐的枷锁桎梏了他，不得进，不得退，他把所有的心意和想法都咽了回去，寂静多年。长长的，长长的，时间里他都以一种异样悲哀的孤独姿态漠视一切苦难，终落得心沉如井。

而自己，一次，也没能，陪在他的身旁。

贯穿性的伤口已经没有知觉了，海燕可以感觉到自己在一点一点的溃散，就像即将迸溅开来的尘土，或是被雨水冲刷溶掉的泥土小人。血水和雨水糊了一脸，嘴里全是生猛的铁锈和泥土的味儿。海燕全部的重量都压在了露琪亚的身上，整个视野都暗下去，暗下去。少年时代的白哉赤脚凭空立显的站在一片漫漶的灰黑色的雨幕中。带着澹薄的萤光，像一株生于黑暗长于黑暗的会发光的植物。眼睛黑到极处又发亮，那是一道横亘时间长河的深渊，通往另一个世界的悠长隧道。

致深遂，致简洁，怎么也望不穿。

白哉的幻象就站在距离海燕几步远的地方，看着他，也只是看着他。

然后露琪亚第一次也是最后一次听见她所仰慕的海燕大人，用一种她从未听过的温柔语调，轻轻的的低语，如此宽慰，又带着无法掩饰的某种悲切，透过她，对着什么人，对着他深爱的什么人说话。

温暖地，温柔地，宛如情人分别之时的低喃。

海燕看着白哉。

“对不起。”

他对白哉轻轻的说，对不起。就用一直以来每一次他道歉时的清浅语气。海燕忽然意识到，如果自己不在了，那么白哉会怎样。从年少时代起直至今日，他所作的，也不过是目睹着白哉一步步失去的过程，从最开始的朽木队长，到夜一，再到后来的绯真。如果连自己也消失了，那么白哉甚至连目睹他失去，明白他痛苦的人也没有了，自始至终，他都是一个人。当一个人的痛苦被遗忘，当一个人的失去被忽视，任何东西在长久的漠视中终会消失殆尽，所以他才如此寂静，因为他早已明白自己身边再没有任何人。

为什么直到这个时候他才明白？

“对不起，要让你一个人来承担，很痛苦吧，幸好你如此坚强，谢谢你。”

想说的话没有说完，该说的也没有说出口，但是已经没有时间了，所以，也就没有关系了。

在世界归于永恒的寂静和黑暗之前，海燕抬头，最后看了一次白哉的幻像，只此一眼。

白哉毫无预兆的从浅眠中醒来，屋外，夏日夜雨雨声滂沱。

12.

白哉醒过来的时候发现自己坐在台阶上头靠着树干睡着了，无星无月的夜幕笼罩着整个静谧简朴的小镇，白哉坐直身体，地狱蝶们一股脑的向他飞过来，白哉挥手把它们赶走。

他数了数，一共十只，有露琪亚的，恋次的，黑崎的，夜一的……等等，无一例外，都是问自己在哪。白哉看了一下时间，怪不得他们会找过来。

白哉整理好衣服，回到被送过来的通道那里。路上没有人，也没有车，流浪的动物们藏匿于小镇的深处，白哉走路习惯性的没有足音，一切都那么静。所以白哉很轻易的就发现了那个人类。

“你怎么还在这里？死神该回哪儿就回哪去。”白哉停下脚步，看见一直守在通道旁边的青年，他认识他，和黑崎他们在一起的那个灭却师。白哉安静的听着他的责问没有回答，他想，这是个很认真的人，他应该一直守在这附近，防止有其他的什么东西通过通道。所以白哉礼节性的点点头。

“告辞。”

那个白哉忘记了名字的灭却师退了几步，看来他是要确认等下通道完全闭合，白哉想，果然，他还是很喜欢这种做事一丝不苟的人。

白哉靠近一直悬浮在空中的小亮点，通道在白哉面前无声的展开，拱形的隧道凭空立显，开发组的那群人曾说什么要与时俱进，硬是把原本传统的拉门式通道都换成了现代的隧道模式，明明就是闲得吃饱撑的。白哉不经常出入现世，每次见到通道还是觉得有些不习惯，他总觉得这隧道不知会把他送的哪里去。

白哉抬头看见仄迫的天花板上镶嵌着长条状的白炽灯，鳞次栉比的伸向更深处的混沌中，只剩针尖般大小的一个小亮点，到了更远处，就完全消失不见，只剩一片沉默的黑暗。

他迈进去 ，隧道自行在他眼前移动，电灯化为一条连贯的，橙红色的线。白哉想着刚才那个灭却师，想着他刚刚说过的话。

“你怎么还在这里？死神该回哪儿就回哪去。”

白哉想，是了，自己该回哪里呢？他是静灵庭出生的，他生下来就是死神，他想，那么他是不是应该回到那个注定要毁在自己这一代的朽木家？

他想起了很多事，绯真模糊而温婉的笑容和早已入土为安的管家，白哉想起爷爷曾对自己说过的话，深灰色的风如同一只飞鸟的羽毛掠过耳廓。

“如果什么事非要逞强硬撑，往往到最后都会面目全非。”

还真是一语成谶。

光线就此断开，灰白色的虚空在距离他不近的地方发着模糊的光，白哉知道已经到了尸魂界，剩下的路程要自己走回去。

模拟仿真隧道做的精致到失真。隧道四壁上渗出的潮湿水印，地面与墙壁接缝处顽强破土而出的杂草，零星的小石子一动不动的躺在地上，用砖头砌成的石壁隔绝了一切自然光线和声音，红色的砖头已经磨的发黑，就像那家酒屋的墙壁，很多年的样子，触手冰凉。

白哉慢慢的走着，他还在想着自己应该回去哪里，他想着自己是不是生于黑暗，然后就应该这样慢慢的回归黑暗，一切都会很快过去，没有痛苦或是其他的什么感觉，只有一瞬，然后长久的寂静和安详。

他一直这么想着，直到他抬头看向前方。

白哉看向前方，一切都变得异常迟缓倦怠，黑暗的石壁融成了某种粘稠的液体，用把人逼疯的缓慢速度包裹过来，整个湿滑幽长的隧道带着温凉的粘膜内壁的柔软触觉，渐渐抽紧，抽紧，抽紧，直到尽头那明白色的光斑变的遥不可及，直到这条隧道都成了白哉的眼，白哉的眼就是这悠远深长，怎么也望不穿的隧道。

在白哉眼睛的尽端，在漆黑隧道的另一头，在明白色的光晕中逐渐浮现出一个模糊的身影。

白哉看见年少时的海燕站在隧道的尽头处，浸润的在尸魂界浅淡的光线里，轮廓起了细小温柔的毛边，带着漫漶的笑容，山遥水远的看过来，暗红色衣服上志波家的涡潮刺绣清晰可见。

13.

尸魂界的太阳刚刚升起，氤氲的雾还没有散尽，整个世界都像笼罩在水中，一触即碎，柔和的粉橙色光晕一笔一笔的擦上铅灰色的云层，漫延开来，斑驳的温暖。

终于，又是新的一天。

—完—

**Author's Note:**

> 写在后面的话：
> 
> 他们都将对彼此的爱埋藏于灵魂深处，以至于自己都不曾察觉，直到许多年，许多年后，他在没有他的世界里，孑然前行，在经历了某一天，某一个时刻，他才忽然模模糊糊的意识到，自己，是爱着他的。原来，他是爱着自己的。  
> 然而全都来不及。  
> 时间太短没有去珍惜，爱情太长却只剩回忆，那种痛苦随着时间的推移有增无减，超出了他预测的忍受范围，当他发现这从年少时代就开始的懵懂情愫时至今日仍不曾衰减半分，他才明白，长久以来，自己，是在爱啊。  
> 但也只能这样。  
> 一切都是为了我所爱着的他们的爱。
> 
> PS.因为不知道都到底姓什么，所以就按照不同的翻译，自己脑补成了都亚美子，因为觉得都念起来干净利落，所以就让“都”做了姓。恩


End file.
